


A Steamy Gift

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Genderbending, Male to Futanari, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Two men try to steal the red and blue orbs, but are taken to Sky Pillar and transformed for the amusement of Rayquaza.





	A Steamy Gift

Rayquaza was lying atop the Sky Tower, basking in the midday sun. Having dealt with Groudon and Kyogre months ago she would have returned to the heavens again by now. However as she was leaving, Arceus appeared before her and bid her to stay, claiming that she would be given compensation for her tireless work of keeping the other super ancient Pokemon in line. So here she was, waiting as she was ordered. Rayquaza was starting to consider that The Original One might not have the same concept of time as its creations. **  
**

As she mulled over whether she would take a nap for a few days or not, a bright flash of light appeared and deposited two confused looking humans in front of her.

"What the heck? Where are we?" said the taller of the pair.

"More importantly what the heck is that Pokemon?" asked the shorter pointing towards the reclined Rayquaza.

Well this is an interesting turn of events thought Rayquaza. Things were just getting started though, as the two men quickly began to change. Their skin immediately shifted in color, the taller of the two taking on a bright blue hue and the shorter and equally bright red. Both of them started to grow in size inspiring panic in them, as they did Rayquaza started to recognize their forms. She regarded this has a strange gift, why would she want to deal with these two more than she had to? Still though, this was probably better than taking a nap.

As Rayquaza looked on the men's changes began in earnest. The now red-skinned one, even as he started to grow in height, hunched over as massive breasts sprung from his chest. As the various growths destroyed his clothes he noticed that he was only partially red, the inside of his arms and the front of his torso had taken on dark gray tone. His features then quickly took on a much less human shape, his nails on his hands and feet jutting out to huge dagger sharp claws as a wide tail extended out from his lower back. His skin then started to harden and form armor-like plates. As spikes all over his body pushed outward he felt the sensation of something pulling inward beneath his painfully erect and now foot long penis.

His friend was having similar troubles. Even with his increased height his shorter friend was only able to match the taller in his human form, so when the blue-skinned man reached his full height he towered almost two feet over the other. His arms then stretched out becoming disproportionately wide, and as the difference between his hands and arms disappeared his fingers became thick and took on an off-white color. His skin became smooth and rubbery as ribbon like protrusions burst from either side his hips. As full tits blossomed on his chest, he too felt a sucking sensation in his lower crotch and an ache in his massive sixteen inch cock.

With the two of them reaching the end of their transformations, lines reminiscent of the ones the saw in the orbs they tried to steal streaked across their bodies. With that their now yellow eyes shot open and they took each other in.

The new Groudon was the first to speak in a low, sultry voice, “Well this is fucking great, I’m glad you you got us into this mess you idiot?”

“Me?” the Kyogre asked incredulously in a high, bubbly tone. “You were the one that got drunk and tried to impress those girls by saying you’d bring them the orbs from Mt. Pyre.”

“Well you were sober, what’s your excuse?”

“I had an idiot badgering me that would cut his arm off to get his dick wet!” Spinning on her heel she bent over and spread her full ass cheeks apart to reveal her moist slit, “Well here you go dumbass, they don’t get much wetter than this.”

Enraged by the Kyogre’s taunts the Groudon stomped her foot causing a minor tremor, which was just enough to knock the taller girl to her knees, so that she could slam her red hot cock in her. They both emitted pleasured groans as a cloud of steam rose from their contact. With the Kyogre on all fours now, the Groudon started furiously fucking her. The inside of the Kyogre’s pussy was indeed drenched, this combined with the unnaturally hot cock of the Groudon sliding in and out of her with ease caused their anger to melt into hot, wet, passion. After several minutes of literal ground shaking pounding the Groudon finally erupted into her partner’s soaked twat with a guttural roar causing the other to give an impressive squirt from her vagina in response.

Pulling out the Groudon fell to her ass as they both tried to catch their breath. When they did, again she was the first to speak, “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just because you let me fuck that sloppy cunt of yours.”

The Kyogre wheeled around in a huff, “Well don’t think that that little prick of yours did anything for me.”

“Pbft, whatever. Those slutty moans of yours told a different story,” said the Groudon with a derisive snort.

“Why you- I’ll show you what it a real fucking looks like!” she said grabbing her hard cock and brandishing it at the Groudon.

“With the your dick already leaking that much? You won’t even get two strokes.” she said with a smirk.

This was enough for the Kyogre to shove the arrogant Groudon on to her back and jam her massive dong into her tight snatch. While she didn’t cum in two thrusts, it didn’t take that many more. The Groudon’s face was covered in a shit-eating grin as her friend released a torrent jism into her, but her expression quickly morphed into a blissful ‘o’ as the Kyogre kept her pace. While she released load after load every few minutes she never showed signs of running dry. This left the Groudon with a bit of a distended belly which caused her to writhe from the exquisite discomfort of the situation. It all came to a head when the Kyogre accidentally brushed against the Groudon’s stiff cock and her pussy gave a vice like squeeze. Picking up on this the Kyogre started to jerk her friend off. As the Groudon splattered a few boiling ropes of cum across her own tits she clamped her pussy down hard, causing the Kyogre to loose her biggest load yet.

Pulling out of the Groudon, a deluge of cum followed the Kyogre’s flagging dick. After another round of heavy panting to catch their breathes, the Groudon was yet again the first to speak, “You had to jerk me off, so that didn’t count.”

“More like I had to jerk you off so you’d tighten that loose pussy of yours up.”

As the two launched into a fresh argument Rayquaza just continued to lay there idly stroking her two-foot long fuck pillar. Well, she thought maybe I’ll stick around a bit longer.


End file.
